


Teenage Mutant Ninja Idols

by lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond
Summary: Out skating one day, Yazawa Nico, Kousaka Honoka, Hoshizora Rin, and Sonoda Umi are accidentally exposed to a mutagenic gel, causing Umi's werewolf traits to be transmuted to the other three. A year later, they find themselves in trouble again as they meet four individuals who know a lot about mutations. And pizza.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The sheer shiny cliffs of buildings surrounded Sonoda Umi, the moon a cool silver slash in the sky, her ears alert for any sound. They were meeting here tonight, for meditation practice, now, when the influence of the moon was slim, controllable. Nothing about the three young women who Umi was expecting was controllable, so she had to settle for what she could.

“Hey, Nico, there’s a car! Watch it.” Kosaka Honoka’s voice shouted from the west and Umi turned in that direction.

“Nico Nico Ni!” There was the high, shrill call of Yazawa Nico’s battle cry and Umi could see in her mind the tiny, twin tailed tornado torque off the front of a car or slide under a truck or some severely dangerous manuever.

“Wait for me, Nico!” And there was Rin, about to catch up, speed past, and do something even stupider than Nico had done. Umi sighed. Her life was now inextricably linked with those three maniacs and the burden was on her, since she had burdened them with her curse.

**A Year Ago**

“C’mon Umi, this is boring. I told Nico and Rin I’d meet them at the skatepark.” Honoka whined, her t-shirt untucked from her board shorts, her hair shoved under a backwards snapback.

“You are going to flunk more than half of your midterms if you do not allocate several days for study.”

“Umi, I’m bored, I had to sit in class all day and now, Rin’s got a cool tricks she’s showing off that I need to learn.”

“What you need to learn is how to conjugate verbs in English.”

Honoka rolled her eyes, “Been there, bored that.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

Honoka bit into a pastry and then stuck her tongue out at Umi, before sending her board rolling ahead. “See you at the park.” And Honoka hopped on her board and sped away.

Umi snarled. She could feel her anger rising. She glanced up at the sky. Still late afternoon, not yet moonrise. Maybe she could talk some sense into Honoka. Umi centered her chi, did three deep breaths, and then took off at a steady jog for the skating bowl Rin, Nico, and Honoka preferred.

###

Yazawa Nico was all set. Tokyo Olympics coming up, skateboarding was a full fledged, medal event, and Yazawa Nico was on track to level up her skills to crack the competitive circuit. Add charm, cuteness, and an unparalleled knowledge of the skate scene and Nico was about to make a HUGE splash, launching her own clothing line next month. Honoka’s best friend, Kotori had helped out and the custom shirts and bandanas were going to be seen in TWIG skating videos worldwide.

“Hey, Nico.” Rin hissed in her ear, sliding next to where Nico was sitting on the lip of the bowl.

“Yo?”

“That girl” RIn pointed to a tall redhead in jeans and a tight gray polo shirt, “keeps taking pictures of you. I think she’s in my grade.”

Nico leaned back and yes, there was a redhead with an actual camera, not just a phone, circling the skate park, pausing to kneel or lie down or prop herself at an odd angle to snap a shot. She saw Nico looking and startled, nearly dropping her camera.

“Hot.” Nico thought, then smiled, “Hey, if you want Nico to pose for you just say so.” Nico bounced up, dropped her board, and rocked an ollie into a nosegind, to pop up in front of the girl.

“I...I’m...you’re just here and I...have…” the girl seemed to be choking on air and waved her camera in Nico’s direction instead of finishing her sentence. Long eyelashes blinked over shimmering lavender pools.

Nico kicked her board up, flexing as she caught the nose, glad she’d worn a tank top. Sweaty though. But she’d pulled off a sweet move.

“What’s your TWIG? Tag Nico when you post your snaps. @NicoNollie.” Nico stepped forward and the taller girl tried to step back, but nearly fell over a huuba ledge. Nico reached out her arm and pulled the girl in close. She smelled like flowers. Nico stared into wide, surprised eyes, and then felt herself falling back when the girl shoved her.

“Hey!” Nico screamed as she dropped her board and rolled down the bowl slope, scraping her elbow.

“I didn’t ask you to touch me.” The girl pouted.

“Maki!” Rin yelled suddenly. “Nishikino Maki. We have study hall together. You say hi to Kayo-chin sometimes.”

The girl turned, eyes narrowed, “I don’t know you.”

“But you know my best friend, Kayo-chin? She’s in all your smart classes. Glasses, cute, super super smart.”

“Koizumi?”

Rin nodded as Nico pulled herself back up to ground level, glaring at her assailant, while she wiped her elbow, “Where’s the first aid kit?”

Rin shrugged, “So you skate, Maki?”

“No.”

“Want to skate? We can teach you.” Rin offered as Nico sat with her legs hanging down, wincing as she put an alcohol rub she'd found in her pocket on the scrape.

“No.” Maki opened her camera bag, settling her Fuji inside.

“So why are you taking pictures of Nico and then injuring Nico when she saves you from falling?” Nico awkwardly placed a cute bunny bandaid over her wound.

Maki glanced away, crossing her arms, one hand reaching up to play with her hair, “Had to take sports pictures for class.”

“And skateboarding is the best sport.” Nico’s voice boomed with approval.

Maki shrugged, “I like that girls and guys skate the same. And I didn't have enough time to hit the surfing spots.”

“Nico surfs.” Nico announced.

Rin glanced down, puzzled, “Since wh…”

Nico’s elbow connected at bruising speed with Rin’s shin.

“Nico?!??!!”

“Just shut it, Rin.” Nico stood up, stepping up to Maki, “So did when you post the snaps of Nico’s favorite tricks, you’ll tag Nico.” There was a pause as Nico levelled a serious glare at the photographer, “Right?”

Maki shrugged, turning away from Nico. Nico’s hand shot out, grabbed Maki’s shoulder and spun the other girl back to face her, “Right?”

Maki tensed, ready to open her mouth for a rant when a crouching body on a board zoomed between them.

“Save me, Nico. I’m not fast enough.”

“Honoka, what the hell…”

“She’s after me, Nico. She’s going to ruin everything!” Honoka 180'ed and hopped off next to Nico.

“What’s happening?” Maki asked, wondering if she should just leave.

“Her’ Nico grabbed Honoka by the back of the shirt, “ninja bff is about to drag her off to study.”

“You have to save me Nico!”

“Nico has her own problems.”

“Honoka.” Umi’s voice, though calm, carried. And then a siren blared, startling all the girls clustered around the skate bowl.

“You can’t make me study.” Honoka shouted.

“Let Honoka go, Nico.” Umi slowed, hands on hips, glaring at Honoka.

“Gladly.” Nico dropped Honoka, brushing her hands together.

“This happens all the time, Maki.” Maki was surprised to find Rin suddenly next to her, chatting as if they talked every day.

“I don’t really see how it affects me.”

“Nico never studies either. But then her Mom gets on her. Nico’s got it tough. Her dad died and she’s the big sis.”

“I don’t really care.” Maki was fascinated by the energetic gestures Nico was throwing around as she mediated between the other two girls.

“Anyway, Nico’s the best and I bet you got cool photos.” Rin gleamed, “Can’t wait to see them.”

“I don’t even know you." Maki rolled her eyes at her conversation partner.

Rin had a bright idea, “Hey, sit with us at lunch. Kayo-chin would love that. Aren’t you usually by yourself?”

Maki frowned, it sounded like she had no friends, but she just liked to play games on her phone without interruption and this Rin seemed to be all interruptions. “I’m fine. It’s not…”

And before Maki could finish her sentence or Umi could strangle Honoka, an out of control motorcycle with a glowing canister strapped to the back vroomed toward them. Nico leapt for Maki and Rin, an arm around each of them, pulling them down in the bowl. As the bleeding driver fell off and the cycle forced Umi and Honoka to roll after Nico, the canister broke free, spilling a viscous gel across everyone but Maki, who watched in horror from where Nico had pushed her as the other girls thashed and screamed.

**BACK TO NOW**

Umi frowned. This was worse than she expected. Nico’s head was cocked at the angle for ultimate sassiness, her fur ears forward, alert, and smug. Ruby eyes flickered between dare and amusement. Nishikino Maki, who had not been invited to tonight’s session, was sitting on the edge of the roof, doing a terrible job of hiding her amusement at Umi looming over a smug Nico.

“This is not a date night, Yazawa."

“We’re not dating.” Nico and Maki echoed. Rin giggled, her ginger tail swaying.

Umi rolled her eyes, “You need to get serious about your training, Nico. You remember what happened last month?”

Nico’s confidence dented slightly, “No one was hurt.”

Honoka was perched next to Maki, glad Umi was lecturing someone else tonight, “I don’t know, Nico. A lot of people might have wanted to eat ice cream and you wiped out the whole freezer section.” Honoka’s grin showed her full set of fangs.

Umi sighed and addressed herself to Maki, who was usually responsible, “Did Nico drag you here?”

“Mrs. Yazawa came home early so I didn’t have to watch Nico’s brothers and sisters. So I was bored.” Maki shrugged.

“Maki needs to learn self control anyway, so she doesn’t yell at cute little Nico so often.” Nico winked.

“Maybe if cute little Nico didn’t stalk every girl who said something about how cute her ears are, I wouldn’t have to. You’re supposed to be discrete.”

“I have to agree with M…” Umi started.

“People think it’s cosplay, Nico’s gimmick, super duper cute.” Nico raised her hands to her temple, “Nico Nico Ni, Nico wins EVERY popularity contest.”

“Not mine.” Maki muttered.

“It is supercute. If we had to catch something from Umi,” Rin said as she grabbed at her bobbing tail, “I’m glad it was furriness.”

“You didn’t ‘catch’ furriness, Rin.” Maki stated. “Exposure to the mutagen caused your dna to alter, influenced by Umi’s lycanthropy.”

“Well, I like my tail.” Rin slapped the back of Maki’s head with it as Maki snarled.

“Too bad you didn’t get anything cute.” Rin teased.

Umi sighed. This session had gotten out of control even faster than usual. Her exposure to the mutagen had caused her hair to grow all the way down her back, her wolf ears present every day, not just during the days around the full moon. And the full array of animal senses Umi could never turn off, so she could sense so much more than anyone was willing to confess. Even if Nico and Maki refused to admit they were dating, their scent profiles and pheremones screamed it loud enough that Umi wanted them living several states apart. And Umi could feel her own attraction to Honoka, as well as the need to wrestle with the fact that Honoka had yet to mature fully. Rin also remained in a state of innocence, friendly to everyone, and very attached to Koizumi, but not yet ready for...Umi couldn’t even think the words in her mind...adult things. Eager for a distraction, she focused on Nico, who was watching Maki shove Rin away from her. Nico watching Maki was one of her few calm states so Umi hated to break the mood, but maybe they could transition to meditation. Or at least a few breathing exercises.

“Everybody on their feet. We’re going to start with warmups.” Not too much grumbling as the three settled into their starting pose. Umi nodded at Maki, “If you’re here, you work out with us, Maki.”

Maki considered, but instead of making a show of protest, joined Nico where she was standing behind Rin and Honoka. Nico suddenly became much more focused on her positioning, her posture improving almost immediately. Maybe Maki being here would be a boon.

Something metallic zinged by Umi’s ear. She whirled, reaching for a weapon she didn’t have. Nico’s voice screeched behind her, “MAKI!”

Umi was too busy searching for the threat to look behind her, but from the sounds, she guessed the dart had hit Maki, who had fallen, to be caught by Nico’s quick reflexes. So Nico was busy. Umi inhaled. 10 warriors, encircling the roof. “Rin, grab my bag. Honoka, to me. Nico…”

“Got her.” Nico said before Umi could finish.

Rin tossed weapons to everyone and Umi started the mental meditation that would allow her wolf side to take over completely. It had become so much easier since the accident to slip into the body that only the full moon used to summon. Nico would transform when she was angry, so Umi was teaching her restraint, and with Rin and Honoka, it seemed to be a random thing, more of a joy than a burden. But since as young as she could remember, Umi’s training at the Sonoda Dojo had been about controlling her animal side, so the others just opening freely to the change was a puzzle.

Umi readied her stance, gripped her no-dachi in her thumbed paws, and parried the first blow. Figures in black rushed her, trying to surge around her. Rin was at her right, with a katana, Honoka a little further to left so her naginta could use its full range. They were the wall protecting Maki.

And then out of the sky came commentary. “Hey, look, Leo, creepy ninjas vs. samurai furries. Are we in a video game?”

A more commanding voice stage whispered, “Quiet.”

And then a deeper, rolling grumble, “Yeah, Mikey, you’re blowing our surprise attack”

“Nah, these guys are even stupider than…”

“You?” the grumble hissed as three green blocky figures dropped in front of Umi, ninja weapons flashing as they pushed the attackers back.

“Hey, they’re girl samurai.” One of the newcomers stopped to stare long enough that Umi saw a simple, cloth, orange mask and a turtle shell. “Cool.”

“Umi.” Nico sounded panicked. “Maki’s not responding to me at all.”

A slash of the no dachi lamed an opponent and Umi stepped back to let Rin, Honoka, and two of the newcomers cover her as she fell back to Nico’s position.

“Is she breathing?”

“Barely.” Nico grimaced as she showed Umi a dart, “Poison?”

Umi sniffed, shaking her head, “Sedative. Might be too high a dose.”

Nico was blinking at a hyper sonic rate, to keep any tears from leaking out, “We’ve got to get her off the roof.”

“Can you and Rin carry her?”

Nico nodded.

“Rin. Help Nico.” Umi ordered.

Rin was there before Umi finished her sentence, raising Maki off the ground. And then ten more ninjas dropped in.

Nico, with a burst of adrenaline, bent down to swing Maki over her shoulder while Rin moved to intercept the first attacker. And then one of the turtles cartwheeled past Umi, grabbing Maki from Nico, and heading to the roof’s edge, the ninjas encircling them.

“Hey!” Nico shouted, pulling out her twin swords, cutting her way into the scrum.

A sudden flurry of arrows and shuriken flew toward them and then, with majestic poise, this turtle, head wrapped in a tattered red mask, froze, a surprised look on its face, and toppled forward. Before Nico could reach Maki, the creepy ninja scrum had grabbed Maki and gone over the roof. Nico watched them pull away in a van, and then collapsed on the roof edge, arms out, head hanging down, whispering “Maki.”

“Don’t worry, I put a tracker on their van.” A three fingered green hand grabbed the roof edge next to Nico, and a turtle face wearing a purple mask turned to smile at Nico. “I’m Donatello. Call me Donnie. These are my brothers. Why’d the Foot Clan kidnap your girlfriend?”

Nico lifted her head just barely enough to glare at the green face six inches from her nose, “Ask the Foot Clan.”

Donnie, jumped up on the roof, and pulled a pad out, with a green blip moving away from them. Nico grabbed it, “Umi, we have to follow them. Now.”

Umi was parrying three swords so Nico’s demand went unanswered. With a massive effort, Umi threw her opponents back, howled, and bashed each of them with the hilt, knocking them unconscious. Rin and Honoka had the rest tied up, with the help of the two conscious Turtles. Nico shoved the one who’d grabbed Maki with her foot as she pulled the dart from its shoulder, “They got this one with a dart too. Can we go rescue Maki now?”

“Hey, Leo, let’s take the Shellraiser.” the orange masked Turtle said as he put his weapons away.

“What’s a Shellraiser?” Rin and Honoka asked in unison and the Turtle waved them to the street side of the roof and pointed down at a subway car converted into some kind of travelling siege engine.

“Whoa!” Honoka

“Can I drive?”’ Rin bounced with excitement.

“No.” Nico had a grappling hook out and was about to drop off the roof. “Shotgun speeding.”

“Excuse me.” The blue masked Turtle held out its palm, in a stop gesture, “I’m the only driver. And we can rescue your friend.”

“Who even are you?” Nico glared, grappling hook ready to bash.

“Leonardo. Leo. These are my brothers, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael.”

“Sleeping Beauty.” The orange masked one snorted.

“The unemployable comedian is Mikey.” Donnie explained.

“Nico doesn’t care if you’re Ms. Zoo America. They took Maki.”

“Do you know why?” Leo asked.

“DO I CARE WHY?” Nico was screaming, her arms flailing as the grappling hook got closer to landing a secure grip in Leo's nostril. Then she pivoted, “Umi. Help Nico.”

“We are very pleased to meet fellow guardians of goodwill, but our friend’s situation appears to be urgent. So we have no time for non productive chatter.”

Nico checked the pad, her voice hitting a panicky high note. “They stopped. Which means whatever weird thing they’re going to do to Maki is about to start.” Nico paled, her ears slumping.

Umi stepped up to Leonardo, her hand out, “I will be commandeering your vehicle now.”

Nico was furled up, a low growl drawing the attention of the Turtles. They watched as she transformed, increasing in size until she became the size of a large bear, black fur covering her completely.

Mikey pushed Leonardo, “Leo’s the only one who gets to drive the Shellraiser, It’s a rule.”

"Shellraiser?" Raph sat up, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"We're saving the girl." Donnie whispered.

"Of course, I am." Raph pushed himself to his feet.

Nico ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off, metal groaning as she landed solidly on the roof of the shellraiser. Donatello glanced back at Leo, “I guess I’ll be reinforcing that. Hey, wait, she’s trying to claw her way in.”

Mikey grabbed the pad Nico had dropped, “Van’s on the move again.”

“Hey, did they drop off Maki?” Honoka asked.

Rin, slumped, suddenly terrified for her bff.

“I’m going down there before she wrecks my custom mods,” Raph said and vaulted down to the car.

Leo frowned, “That’s a multi car crash waiting to happen.”

“Agreed.” Umi sheathed her sword at her back. “We may need your help. If we have to check out the building and follow the van.”

“And save the werewolf’s girlfriend.” Mikey grinned.

There was an angry howl.

“What did she say?” Donatello wondered.

“A lie.” Rin stood, ginger fur covering her as she did, but retaining her bipedal status. She sprinted, leapt into the air, and landed like a cat on the hood. Nico huffed.

“Nico thinks we don’t know they’re dating.” Honoka said.

“Ha! Like nobody knows April dating me.”

“That’s not what’s happening, Donnie.” Mikey was standing on the roof edge, watching the scene below, and he winced as a large noise happened. “Oh wow. The furball just crushed a dumpster with Raph.”

Leo was tumbling toward the ground, Donatello following, using his staff to vault, Umi paused briefly to calculate the arc and speed of the leap necessary to land her near Nico. Honoka was standing next to Mikey, throwing air punches in support of Nico’s attempts to rip through the Shellraiser’s roof.

Leo pulled out the keys, jumped into the vehicle, and started the ignition. Nico howled. Umi landed lightly on the hood and strode toward the window. Leo wondered briefly if she was going to kick her way through the windshield, but then remembered she wasn’t Raph or Mikey.

“Nico.” Umi snapped. “Get inside.”

Nico snarled, claws crunching dents into the metal of the roof.

“This is boss.” Honoka said as she and Rin jumped into the Shellraiser right after Mikey, Donnie, and Raph.

“Fine, stay on the roof." Umi closed the side door behind her. “Drive.”

###

Nishikino Maki woke up, headachey, sore, groggy, shoulder throbbing. Where was Nico? The last thing she’d heard was Nico calling her name. She could smell cedarr incense and wood and nothing familiar. Opening her eyes slightly, she took in details of the room. Antique Japanese screens, incense burners on low tables, floor to ceiling glass facing the night cityscape. She could hear several voices, but no actual words. She tugged at her hands. Tied. Ankles too. Not gagged, but she wouldn’t want to be drawing attention to herself until she had a plan. She closed her eyes again and concentrated. Fingers on her right hand altered, paw and claws replacing fingers. Claws were much much better for slashing through rope. As often as she’d cursed Rin’s clumsiness in accidentally biting her and then bounding off during Rin’s first full moon transformation, the time Maki'd been putting in working through the mental exercises Nico always ranted about was going to pay off now. Perhaps she could slip out of here before she was discovered or needed to use her wolf abilities in a fight. She’d done so well at keeping them a secret, even from Nico, who had wondered occasionally about different scent mixes coming from Maki, but when Maki said, “it’s because I’m in love,’ Nico had blushed, fake grumped, and never mentioned it again. Nico hadn’t replied that she was in love too, but there had been a few extra hip bumps when they walked home. Right now, Maki was content to wait. She got to spend most of her extra time with Nico, and occasionally catch the smoldering glow in Nico’s beautiful carmine eyes when she thought Maki was preoccupied with something else. Maki knew Nico thought she wasn’t smart or rich or…something enough for Maki, but Maki was going to patiently nudge Nico until her fiercely talented future wife got tired of underestimating herself. Or couldn’t resist Maki’s charms anymore. Grinning as she freed her wrists, Maki carefully moved her bared claws to free her ankles. Still the low rumble of conversation. Too many people to take on without backup, but maybe if she could manage to sneak…

And then the windows shattered. Maki recognized the growl and her instincts took over, inner wolf becoming fully outer wolf to rush to Nico’s side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi, Nico, Rin, Honoka, and the Turtles have split their forces as they attempt to rescue Maki. Have they guessed right? Or will rescuing Maki bring more danger than any of them can handle.

**A SLIGHT REWIND**

The Shellraiser stopped outside a sleek modern two story building, glass windows on the east side facing the skyline, antique lanterns and dragon statues on guard between sections of a low wall. Nico howled, quietly. Umi nodded her approval at the restraint.

“All right, let’s ninja the night away.” Mikey leapt to the door, fist raised to tap it open.

“What are we going to do about this?” Donnie put the pad tracking the van between Leo and Umi.

Umi knew Nico’s patience would last for about ten seconds more. “Honoka and I will back up Nico, Rin will stay with you so If you find Maki, there will be someone familiar.”

Leo nodded, glad Umi hadn’t suggested he turn over the keys. The car rocked as Nico leapt down from the roof, there was a thump on the back, and red eyes glared as Nico waited on the sidewalk.

“Take Mikey for backup.” Leo suggested.

“Ha! Mikey’s gotta go with the girls.” Raph chuckled.

Leo whirled in his seat, “I’m going to CHEER the next time Nico crushes you with a large object.”

“He may not live that long.” Umi, paws hovering over the hilt of her no dachi, stepped up to confront Raph, who held her challenging glance for a minute, then looked away, rubbing his neck.

“I didn’t mean anything by it…”

Leo snorted, “And you accuse Mikey of having no brain.”

“Mikey’s cool.” Honoka tapped his shell, “And a hard top. We got this.”

“We don’t even know what this is.” Umi said slowly as Nico started beating on the side.

“Foot Clan. Can be any number of ninjas. Very hierarchical structure. If you run into their top guy...” Donnie whistled.

“Don’t run into their top guy.” Leo said.

“Not until we get back.” Raph added.

“Our main concern right now is getting Maki free.” Umi reminded everyone.

At that, Nico howled, bashed the side of the car hard enough to rock it so Mikey fell out the door he’d opened, and sprinted off.

“Nico!” Umi shouted, as she followed Mikey out the door. Before she swung out, she met Rin’s glance, “I’m trusting you.”

Rin, hands tightly clasped, nodded. Donnie slid into the seat next to her. Leo double checked the location of the van they were tracking and as soon as Raph secured the door, hit the gas.

###

Nico had a plan. Get to Maki quickly if Maki was there. And she had found scent traces of Maki leading to a very solid door. Nico knew thumping against it to see if it opened would alert the people she planned to hurt very badly. So she paused, head lowered, considering. Wall of windows. Windows were glass. Glass would break if Nico went very very fast. And Nico could go very very fast. She might not have Rin’s stamina, but she could beat her at a sprint. She raced around the corner of the house, ignoring Umi running straight at her, signaling frantically for Nico to wait. Ha! Nico didn’t wait. Not for anyone.

###

“Hey, she’s really fast.” Mikey slid to a stop next to Umi. “Want me to break down the door?”

“No.” Umi sighed, “Are there any quiet ninjas?”

“Well, the dudes inside the house are pretty sneaky.”

Umi considered. If Nico was going to give in to impulse and velocity smash a window wall, surely whoever was inside would be distracted. And then Umi and Mikey and Honoka could actually do a successful ninja thing.

“Hey, Umi, I’m going after Nico.” Honoka pivoted, arms swinging wide for momentum. Umi reached out quickly and grabbed one.

“No, we’re going to wait until…”

A huge boom, a growl, and glass shattering.

“Break the door, Mikey, now.” Umi ordered.

“Boo yah.” Mikey said and used the tip of his kusarigama to break the lock mechanism. A solid shoulder shove and they were inside.

“Good job.” Umi patted Mikey on the shoulder, noticing how he responded by standing taller. But Umi quickly focused on using her nose and ears to get a sense of what was happening upstairs.

###

Nico had landed solidly in the midst of 6 people, four ninjas, one woman in street clothes, one woman in a deep pink kimono. Nico had not anticipated landing in shattered glass so she yelped as a shard of glass lanced into one of her paws. Then, there was a familiar scent, and a deep growl. Nico’s head snapped up, and she saw a russet haired wolf...Maki? Maki was a wolf...shove between two of the ninjas. Wolf Maki was smaller than Nico, and fast, and beautiful and then suddenly, Nico was rocked by spreading waves of pain from her left side. She looked to the side and the woman in the kimono had slashed her with a metal fan. Nico turned but before she could strike, Maki had leapt and had the woman’s arm in her teeth. Maki bit down viciously and the fan fell to the ground as Maki used her hold to toss the woman against a large cabinet. Nico, her side throbbing, shook her head, focusing on where the next danger was coming from. Two ninjas converging on Maki. Ignoring the pain and adrenaline pushing past the slowness, Nico leapt and one of the ninjas was trapped underneath her. And then Umi, fully transformed, slammed the door back, launching at the woman in street clothes, who had pulled out a machete. Umi dodged a wild swing and Rin, claws out, dropped into a sweep attack.

“Oh yeah! Let’s do this!” Mikey vaulted into the room, landed heavily, and spun, surveying the situation. Leo would have been proud, Mikey thought to himself. Then he saw Nico bleeding and ran up the wall to get a better launch angle against the ninja approaching her with a katana. Mikey used his chain to grab the katana, then kicked forward, catching his opponent in the back, shoving him forward into a wall, Mikey using his own momentum to step off that guy’s heads and land next to Maki, who was snarling at kimono fan lady.

“Might have to borrow that. It’s getting hot in here.”

Mikey’s joke earned him a slash from the second fan, which he managed to dodge with a backflip. Maki, with another growl, bit at that arm, but the kimono woman had recovered her equilibrium and ducked behind a chair.

Umi, paused for a moment, transforming back to bipedal. It was exhausting, but she needed to speak.

“Call Leo back.” She shouted as she parried a naginta pierce attempt with a sweep of her no dachi.

“Oh yeah!” Mikey grabbed the Turtle phone from his belt, “Hey Leo, we found her.”

Um’s hearing was sharp enough to catch Leonardo’s reply, “Great. We’ll be right there, Mikey.”

Mikey, kicking out a foot to trip a ninja, chuckled, “We got this, Le…”

And a ninja whopped Mikey on the head with a club so hard Nico thought she could see stars and the phone flew from his hand.

Rin had her claws augmented with weaponed ones and hopped on a table, slamming both hands into the head of a ninja. The woman dropped, unconscious.

“Mikey, Mikey, are you all right?!?!?!” Leo’s voice could be heard over the grunts and growls punctuating blows.

"He's busy." Rin scooped the phone up as she grabbed the shirt of the ninja attacking Mikey and yanked, throwing the villain back into the chair the kimono woman was using for cover. Maki took advantage of that movement and jumped forward, toppling the chair over, and using her momentum to close the now weaponless woman in a corner. Nico was huffing, favoring one side. Umi had finished her opponent with a fierce thrust and was now at Nico’s side, looking worried.

“Go somewhere and lie down. Cover that wound.” Umi hissed.

Nico whined, shook her head, and pointed her nose at Maki.

Umi blinked. She recognized the hair, but it was a wolf, a little larger than average, not as large as Nico, “Maki?”

Nico whined.

Umi slapped Nico’s side, and Nico yelped, “Did you bite her?”

Nico shook her head.

“Then what…?”

With a growl, Nico moved to attack someone behind Umi, ducking below a sword stroke.

Umi realized this was not the time to get any part of the story, this was the time to rid themselves of their remaining opponents.

###

Raph was hanging over the back of Leo’s chair.

“That’s not safe.” Donnie stated, not looking up from his pad, “Want the statistics, Raph?”

“Are we really gonna stop following these guys, Leo?”

“Mikey called us. They don’t have the girl so…”

“Her name’s Maki.” Rin said as she rushed forward.

“That’s not safe either.” Donnie said and tugged on his safety harness for emphasis.

“And she’s my best friend and we are going back to rescue her.”

Leo nodded, “Mikey and Rin’s friends might need backup if they’re at a Foot Clan outpost. That house looked fancy. Might be a lietunant.”

“Maybe there’s a lieutenant in the van, Leo.”

“What do you mean, Raph?”

“If we know they dropped off the girl…”

“Maki.” Leo corrected.

“Why don’t we just take out the van.”

Raphael making sense. Not as rare as Leo liked to let on. And Raph wasn’t suggesting he personally take out…

“I can line them up in my sights, launch some sewer lids at them, follow up with the cannon, then take them out.”

Leo sighed. Raph the solo hero. But it bugged him letting known enemies get away. And Umi and Nico and Honoka looked like they could handle themselves. And Mikey sounded like that even when things were going well.

“All right. But we have to be fast.”

“Hey…” Rin started.

“It might be better to let them get to their location. Then we might find another hideout.” Donnie put away the pad.

“And then I shoot them up.” Raph had one plan.

“Wait a second, we don’t know how long that might take.” Rin poked Raph's arm.

Leo tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Long term vision was a leader requirement, but he hated leaving friends in distress. But were they in distress? He picked up his TurtlePhone to see how things had progressed, “Mikey, what’s your sitch?”

Mikey's voice crackled over the speaker phone. “Waiting for Kim Possible to notice me.”

Donnie snorted.

“Mikey.”

“You’re no Wade, Leo. Where are you?”

Leo listened carefully. No crashes or shouts in the background. “Do you need backup?”

“Nah, we got this. Turns out Maki’s got even more teeth than Nico and Nico’s got ALOT of teeth. Weird being with so many furry non Splinters. But man, Umi’s got these moves…”

Leo interrupted before Mikey started acting out the moves on his end of the call and the TurtlePhone went flying out of his hand again.

“We’re going to keep tracking this van. Let Umi know.” Decision made, Leo stomped on the gas, “And Mikey.”

“Yeah, Leo.”

“Call me IMMEDIATELY if you get worried.”

“What if I’m worried about how we’re going to get pizza gyoza this late?”

“Do not call me about that.”

“Can you call Mr. Murakami and order some? It’s almost closing time.”

“No.” Leo snapped.

“On it.” Donnie shouted.

“Thanks, bro!” Huge grin tone of voice from Mikey, “And hey, Leo.”

“Yes, Mikey.”

“Kick some foot for me.”

Leo cut the call on Mikey’s giggles.

###

Nico was breathing heavily, lying on her unwounded side. Maki was circling and snarling. Honoka and Mikey were tying up every enemy on this floor, Umi keeping an ear out for more. When Nico went through the window, surely everyone in the building heard.

“Hey.” Mikey hissed, “Is Maki okay?”

“Nico’s the one bleeding.” Umi countered.

Mikey shrugged, “She looks like she’s had worse.”

Umi wondered briefly if that were true. Nico had always been secretive. And now, it turns out, Maki had held back even more secrets. They really were suited for each other.

Honoka returned from scouting the front door, flashing the all clear signal as she stepped over a pile of ninjas.

Mikey’s hiss got urgent, “There’s probably more…” He kicked the ninja closest. “There’s always a boss. It’s exactly like a video game. If Leo’s not coming…”

“We need all of us.” Umi finished.

Mikey nodded. “If Maki’s protecting Nico and not fighting, it’s just you two and me, new buddies.” Mikey bro hugged Honoka, “Now, while I know we got this…”

“Maki.” Umi called.

Maki snapped.

“We need to clear out the upstairs. To protect Nico.”

Nico snapped. Maki turned and bumped Nico with her snout.

“Hey, Maki, maybe if you used your hands, you could bandage Nico’s wound.” Honoka demonstrated.

Maki just glared.

“Fine.” Umi knelt by Nico’s side, checking the wound. Maki’s jaw snapped close to Umi’s hand and Umi’s response was to ignore the nervous wolf, “You’ll heal better in this form, Nico. The wound is closing.” Umi rested a hand on Nico’s shoulder, “Just be on guard.”

Nico whined agreement. Maki shoved herself in front of Umi to examine Nico’s wound herself.

Next to the fascinated Honoka, Mikey was idly spinning his nunchuks, preparing to start his next series of funniest jokes in the Turtleverse, when the weapons slipped out of his hands, flying over the ducking Honoka’s head right into what was probably a rare Asian antiquity, very low on the sturdy scale. Shards of pottery scattered everywhere.

“Don’t tell Leo about that.” Mikey whispered to Honoka as he tucked his nunchuks away. “I’ll scout the stairs.”

###

Leo was watching the screen, keeping the van in sight, when the Shellraiser rocked, the back door banging open and the Manhole Launcher erupting from the back of the Shellraiser.

“Raph!”

“Not me.” Raph’s panicked voice screeched.

“This is so cool. C’mon, do a spin so I can fire.” Rin cheered, settling in to aim the weapon.

“Donnie, I told you to put a child lock on that.”

“Sorry, Leo. Raph’s been behaving.” Donnie was mirroring the tracker pad on his screen.

“Not anymore. Rin’s got the right idea. We take ‘em out and go back and help Mikey.” Raph had one hand wrapped around the central pipe, while he swung through the roof hatch to the garbage cannon.

“They’re slowing down.” Donnie said.

“Let’s get ‘em.” From the roof.

And Leo heard the clang of a manhole cover denting a car. “Donnie!?!? Any civilians injured?”

Donnie had leapt to hang out the back of the Shellraiser, “Just took the top off a sedan. Parked.”

Leo nodded.

“C’mon Leo, don’t be boring.” Raph shouted down through the open hatch.

“This is so easy to aim. We gotta get a truck.” Rin turned to Donnie, who was still hanging out the back, next to her seat, “Build us one, Donnie.”

“Sure. What’s your theme?”

“Kittens.”

“Kittens?”

“DONNIE! NOT NOW.” Leo shouted.

“Right.”

“They’re pulling over, brace yourself.” Leo ordered.

“Yahoo!” Raph spun the garbage gun.

“What’s happening?” Rin crouched, ready to fire again.

“Leo’s about to pull a bootlegger turn.” Donnie told Rin as he dived back into the less exposed center of the vehicle.

“Make me DIZZY!” Rin, with a crazed gleam in her eye and a light tap on the trigger, couldn’t wait to slam some bad guys.

###

Nico, back in human form, was leaning against a still wolfed out Maki.

“Now, Nico knows why you’re always wanting to snuggle.” Nico closed her eyes and relaxed as Maki leaned her head down to lick Nico’s cheek. Nico raised a hand to stroke Maki’s snout.

Umi and Mikey caught each other’s eye roll. Mikey’s TurtlePhone suddenly screeched.

“Leo! What was that?”

“Sorry, Mikey, minute early. We’re taking out the kidnapper’s. They were about to rob a medical lab."

“Is Rin all right?” Umi asked.

“Yep. And a good shot. She and Raph are finishing up the bad guys. We’ll leave ‘em for the cops and head back to you.”

“We’ll be done by then. Just a couple of ninjas upstairs.”

“Good. Be careful, Mikey.”

“Always.” Mikey looked at Umi and winked, “Actually never, but Leo knows I get things done.”

“I can still hear you, Mikey.”

“Ooops. Talk to you later, Leo.” Mikey stashed his phone as Leo tried one last time.

“MIKEY!”

“Michaelangelo?” Umi unsheathed her sword, “Two ninjas.”

Mikey scratched his head, “Um, two ninjas, about half a dozen more of the pink ladies in kimonos with fans and one really pissed off fan lady with superscary makeup.”

“Maki.” Umi snapped.

Maki whined.

“We need you.”

“C’mon Maki, we got this.” Nico, obviously favoring her side, began to stand up. Maki pushed forward, causing Nico to sprawl. “Hey! Don’t hurt Nico.”

Maki whimpered an apology, but stood over Nico.

“Maki.” Nico started, Maki’s name turning into a growl as Nico transformed again, pushing to her feet, shaking herself before trotting slowly to Umi’s side.

Maki, stood still, head lowered, amethyst shards of anger having no patience to meet anyone’s orbs. After a moment, she sprinted, headed straight for the stairs.

“Oh yeah!” Mikey turned, reaching for his weapons, “We gonna do this thing.”

“Wait for me!” Honoka was third on the stairs.

“Quietly!” Umi rumbled discontent but the impulsive trio were already halfway up the stairs.

Nico bumped into Umi, a serious whine.

Umi dropped her hand to Nico’s back, “I know. We won’t let anybody take Maki again. Just be careful, my friend.”

Nico headed after Maki. Umi, unusually, not taking the lead, but prepared to deal with whatever Maki threw them into.

###

“Ha!” Rin said as she spun kicked the head of a ninja attempting to run into the medical lab, slamming them unconscious with the building wall. “Rin 3, plus so many points for the van; Raphael 2. Mutant Teenage Skater Wolves win.”

Raph stomped, “You used my launcher.”

Donnie finished dragging the ninjas into a pile for the police. He’d called 911 to report the robbery as Leo parked. “MY launcher. I built it.”

“RIn’s aim.” Rin stuck out her tongue and swung back into the Shellraiser, “Now let’s go make sure Maki’s okay.”

“I agree with that statement.” Leo slid into the driver’s seat, calling over his shoulder, “Hurry up, Raph.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m right behind you.”

“All set.” Donnie pulled the door closed, making sure the sewer lid launcher was reset inside, “”Floor it.”

Leo hit the gas. Who knew what kind of trouble Mikey had gotten into by now.

###

Maki snarled, between Honoka and Mikey, who were facing opposite directions. They were in an ominously closing circle of kimono’ed ladies with sharpened fans, white rice paint on their faces highlighting the dark red slashes around their eyes. If this were a kabuki show, Umi thought as she stepped discreetly into the room, the dark red kumadori slashes might denote cruelty. Nico, was watching, waiting for someone to leave an opening.

A harsh laugh echoed, and suddenly, on top of a set of stairs, dressed in an ornate black floral kimono ,a tall, wigged woman, with even angrier makeup, rose from a throne like seat.

“So, Nishikino, rather than flee you walk into my trap.”

“Just give up now, Doll Lady.” Honoka yelled.

“Yeah, we’ll take out your girlfriends and then you.” Mikey added.

“I am Tempest and these warriors are no one’s anything.”

Umi could sense Honoka’s increasing fear as the circle closed.

“I will repay your family for what they did to mine.” Tempest hissed.

Maki howled, Nico joining in, a show of mutual defiance.

Umi showed Nico her left hand, three fingers up. Nico’s cold nose tapped them briefly, then Umi started the countdown. On three, Umi leapt toward the circle, sweeping her sword in a wide arc and cutting through, three warriors falling to the ground as Umi joined the trio at the center.

Nico, low to the ground and with surprising speed for her bulk, headed for the woman on the stairs, who with a complicated flourish of both of her fans, gracefully leapt up, leaving Nico no target and hovering in the air. A wave of one fan, and a gust of wind pushed Nico back down stairs, scrabbling to retain her feet. Maki, with a growl, launched herself in the air, only to be met with a slash across the snout, the sharp cut drawing blood, but Maki stayed locked on target, slamming into Tempest’s torso, forcing them both into a hard landing that sent the throne off the back of the platform. Nico was right there, snapping at a leg, to cripple any chance of fleeing, but with a tremendous effort and a gust of wind, Tempest slid back, barely dodging Nico’s attack. Two ninjas dressed in white appeared suddenly, brandishing swords, forcing Nico back while Tempest got to her feet and reached to a bag at her waist. With a loud flash, the air was filled with billowing white smoke, Nico coughing as she inhaled the blinding barrier. A snarl from Maki, but then a whimper as she put a paw down on a sharp metal point.

“Maki! Nico!” Umi shouted as the smoke spread.

“I can’t smell anything but smoke, Umi.” Honoka slammed against Umi, their back to back stance a comfort as they needed to rely on senses other than vision. Umi could hear the rustles as their kimonoed foes fled, but she chose to believe Nico and Maki remained free. She had trained them well.

Mikey reached out and caught the cloth of a kimono, throwing the warrior back against the wall. Then he pushed forward, feeling for bodies, punching freely. He’d had a chance to survey the room quickly before the smoke closed him in and the only people in reach of his fists were three of the women with fans. So he struck out where he could and headed for a window. He could break something and be helpful. Three more steps and he could throw his kusarigama through the glass. All the girls should be clear. But just to be sure.

“DUCK!”

Umi and Honoka squatted but they heard the whistle of a chain speeding past behind and to their left. Glass shattered and the smoke started to get pulled to the outside.

Nico had switched to human form and even though her own wound had reopened, she had her arms around a shivering, bleeding Maki, “She needs help.”

Honoka rushed up the stairs, “Maki!”

Mikey shouted into his TurtlePhone, “LEO. WHERE ARE YOU? WE NEED DONNIE’S MED SKILLS.”

“Outside cleaning up your mess, Mikey. I’ll send Donnie in.”

Umi had her sword out still, alert for any remaining threat. “You sweep the downstairs, Mikey. I’ll take the roof. Honoka, protect them.”

“Okay, Umi.” Honoka had knelt to check on Maki, but rose to her feet, weapon ready. Mikey bolted back down the stairs.

###

Fortunately, there was more than enough room in the Shellraiser for everyone, although Honoka was staying awfully close to Umi while Donnie was putting proper bandages on Nico’s wounds. A still wolfed Maki with a taped snout watched closely.

“I had to put in some stitches. Don’t transform until they get reabsorbed.” Donnie ordered, peeling off his gloves, returning to his control panels.

“Yeah! Nico’s going to be fine!” Rin cheered, then reached up to pop the hatch, “Hey Honoka, take a look at the setup on the roof. Donnie’s gonna make us some kind of catnip cannon when he builds our van.”

“Really? Shotgun shooter.” Honoka started to rise.

Umi pushed back with firm hand on Honoka’s knee. “We do not run around in moving vehicles or encourage others to, Rin. And we will not be wasting Donatello’s time.”

“Oh, I love building stuff. And I bet I can find another subway car.”

“Yeah, see Umi, it’ll be fun. And then when that Doll Lady comes back for Maki, we’ll be extra prepared.” Honoka said gleefully.

There was a sudden silence in the van, Nico reaching out to stroke Maki’s side.

“Leonardo?”

“Yes?” Leo turned to Umi.

“Have you run into that woman, Tempest, before?”

Leo shook his head, “No. The ninjas in black were pretty standard, but the woman warriors with the fans were new.”

Raph scratched his head, “Maybe sometime on recon, I mighta heard a Purple Dragon say something about a storm coming, maybe they were talking about this Tempest person.”

“Translation difficulty.” Rin frowned.

“Yeah. Eavesdropping in two languages can be confusing.” Raph paused, “Which is why we don’t let Mikey do it alone.”

Honoka bristled on behalf of her new friend, “Do they always give you this much grief, Mikey? Come hang with us more.”

Mikey shrugged, making sure Leo knew about the upcoming turn before replying, “Raph’s just jealous because I have a winning personality and he’s a grump chump.”

“Grump chump.” Rin giggled, “Like Nico.”

“Hey.” Nico snapped, but not with any real force as she went back to whispering things only Maki could hear.

“We have arrived.” Leo announced.

“You are welcome to come in for refreshments.” Umi offered.

“Pizza party!!!” Mikey raised a fist.

Leo shook his head. “Not tonight, Mikey. We all need to rest and Splinter is probably worried.”

“Splinter? Who’s Splinter?” Rin asked.

“Our sensei.” Donnie spun his seat, “He rescued and raised us.”

“Must be a cool guy.”

“The coolest. Except when he grounds us or makes us do extra pushups or…”

“Mikey.” Leo parked. “Open the door.”

“On it.” Honoka was first up and Mikey offered a fist bump, “Let’s shred sometime.”

“Tomorrow.”

“You got it.”

“Umi?”

Umi turned and Leo had a hand out with his TurtlePhone. “Take this. Donnie can build me another. This way, we can keep Honoka, Rin, and Mikey from meeting in broad daylight in Central Park. And Splinter will want to meet you.”

Umi bowed, accepting the gift, “Thank you, Leonardo.”

“And be sure to call if anyone threatens Maki again.”

“We can handle it.” Nico said.

“See, grump chump.” Rin stage whispered as she high fived Mikey on her way out the door.

“Shut up, Rin. Maki being like this is obviously your fault so we are definitely going to have a talk.” Nico got to her feet, still favoring her injured side, leaning on Maki just slightly.

“Gotta go.” Rin sped off into the night.

Umi stood and sighed, “Thank you again all for all your assistance.”

“We’re heroes.” Raph said proudly, fastening down the hatch Rin had opened. “It’s what we do.”

“It is.” Umi smiled.

Mikey grabbed Umi in a hug, lifting her off the floor, “This was the coolest. Next time we definitely get pizza.”

Nico giggled, “You’re irresistible, Umi.”

Maki’s growl was playful as she nudged Nico out the door.

“Put me down.” Umi used a gentle but firm tone of voice that would have been familiar to Honoka.

Mikey released her, waving to the group, “Call us. Soon." As the door closed, they heard Mikey say, "Floor it, Leo. I bet Mr Murakami's keeping our gyoza warm.

“Yeah! Bye guys.” Honoka waved both arms wildly over her head as the Shellraiser drove off. Then she turned to Umi, “Mikey had the right idea. Let’s get pizza.”

Umi glanced at where Nico was heading for the bench under the dojo’s sakura tree, Maki following. “I will be taking a bath before anything else.”

Honoka raised her arm and sniffed at her clothes, “Good idea.” She started to turn and call to the others, but Umi pulled her back.

“Rin’s probably already inside. Just leave them.”

Honoka thought for a moment. “Oh yeah.”

###

Nico was quiet for a long time, Maki curled up next to her on the bench, still not changing back. Very stubborn. But very stubborn was very Maki. She must have been very scared, when she first realized this was happening. And tonight, when she’d been grabbed by strangers.

Nico hugged Maki hard enough for a yelp of complaint.

“You should have told Nico.”

Suddenly, Maki was human again, laying in Nico’s lap, amethyst eyes full of stars and tears. She shook her head. “I didn’t know what to say.”

“And you didn’t want to share.” Nico pouted.

“No. I didn’t want Rin to feel guilty or have Umi…”

“Force you into training.”

Maki inhaled, “I didn’t want things to change.”

“But Nico was so worried, so afraid of hurting you, so I couldn’t even think about…” Nico's voice was rough, near tears but her fingers were a gentle stroke on Maki’s cheek, “And I wanted to..." Nico paused, so many feelings too jumbled for words, "but I couldn’t take the chance of anything bad happening to you.”

“You would never hurt me.” Maki sounded so certain. Nico was always amazed by the confidence Maki had in her. 

“What if I’d been the one who bit you?”

“It was an accident. Rin didn’t know what was happening yet, she was scared, she didn't even know it happened. And you’ve never even scratched me.”

Maki sat up, leaning forward, arms on either side of Nico, eyes so bright Nico saw nothing else, “So will you…” the blush was building to neon levels. Maki forced herself not to look away, but she couldn’t help her voice dropping to a nervous whisper, “finally kiss me, Nico?”

Nico’s throat was too tight for words, but her lips answered just as honestly, as urgently as anything Maki had dreamed.

###

Umi slid the manhole cover aside. Leonardo had given her careful directions. The Turtles were out on patrol tonight, but it was the only time Umi had free for several weeks. She sidestepped the traps Mikey had detailed in an email and entered the sanctuary.

“Gomen kudasia.” Umi’s voice echoed in the vaulting space.

“Welcome, Sonoda-san. I have been expecting you.”

A tall, humanoid rat with a serene aura stepped in to view. Umi bowed.

“I have come to learn, Master Splinter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the story I was planning to finish for Nico's birthday, but she still gets the girl. If you enjoyed this and/or want another episode, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Shakespeare has been happening differently this summer, but it's still been happening. So just a bit crazy. Hope you are keeping well. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of the anonymous Tumblr ask who said "all of them are werewolves."
> 
> Truth to tell, I have had a really really busy stressful month that included the death of my wife's father, along with all the lives lost to Covid-19 and American's evil beating heart pumping systemic racism. And I'd bought a TMNT mask for wearing in public spaces, so I was in a Turtle mood, and started watching the animated series and here we are. I was going for episode pacing, so this initial effort is a two parter. I also feel like my writing has been wrenched out of the zone by everything and I really really just want to finish something cute and fun and kickass.
> 
> Take care. I appreciate all of you who've read and/or commented and/or written and/or kudoed to keep this Love Live corner of the universe lively.


End file.
